


King Edmund and Bacchus

by einahpets



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einahpets/pseuds/einahpets
Summary: Fanart created for the 2019 Narnia Fic Exchange.





	King Edmund and Bacchus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aurilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurilly/gifts).

> Honestly, this is probably one of the further reaching fanon pairings in Narnia, but I really dig it.  
King Edmund the Just and Bacchus. May their revelry extend through all worlds.
> 
> Many thanks to aurilly for including this pairing in her 'likes' cause I like it too.
> 
> Mediums: graphite, watercolor, colored pencil, and some gel pen.

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/renimilchstrasse/art/King-Edmund-and-Bacchus-807633970)


End file.
